


Summertime

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BBQ, F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Summertime

Summertime Sonny is a mood. I’m picturing cargo shorts, novelty tee and flip-flops, his hair is a little floppy cause be is relaxed. Maybe a baseball cap, maybe backward ?? Both at a friend’s house for a cookout. He has an ice cold bottle of beer pressed against his lips and takes a drink. Spotting you across the yard, he gives you a wink and smirk cause he knows you’re not wearing panties under your sundress. You slowly wrap your lips around the straw and sip. After, you lick your lips, never breaking eye contact. He excuses himself from the group he was talking to.   
Sauntering over, he takes you by the elbow, “Need to borrow my wife for a minute, ladies.” He leads you into the house and finds a spare bedroom. The door no sooner gets closed and he has you pressed against the door. He glides his hands up your thigh, rising your dress. He leans over hot breath on your neck. “That’s not very nice to tease me like that doll.” His hands continue up your legs until he reaches your folds. “Mmm…this for me?”, he murmured.  
Your breath catches as he inserts two fingers. “Always for you babe”, you say panting. You reach for his waist and unbutton his shorts, pushing them down his hips.   
“Eager are we?”   
“Please Sonny, I need you, please fill me up”, you implored. That was all he needed. He pushed your dress up around your hips, grabbed your thighs to pick you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he entered you all at once. Both letting out a groan.   
“God you feel good. So wet, so God...” He picked up the speed and you both found release quickly, him right after you. He touched his forehead to yours, both panting.   
“I love you, Mr. Carisi.”   
“And I you, Mrs. Carisi.” He puts you down gently. Both rearranging your clothes and cleaning up. “We better get back. People will wonder where we’ve been.”   
“Let ‘em wonder”, he said.


End file.
